Female Operator mature stories
by TheLastJudgement
Summary: Erotic stories featuring female operator from Rainbow Six Siege! English is not my first language please be tolerant :)
1. SHORT oneshot about Frost

First of all, I wanna say this is my first fanfiction i've written it a while ago. Im going if you like this one(even if short, sorry)

To write others fanfiction on others operator (Ash, IQ, Mira, Caveira etc...) Thanks!

Frost was standing in the hallway. Beside, there was a room with one last terrorist, yeah you've read it well, the last terrorist. It was her last chance to take him down she had one bullet left in her sidearms weapons. She tried to looked in the room without success since the Terrorist was in a corner. The room was shaped like a cube. She simply inhale the air available in the air before entering inside the room.. This was her first mistake. Finger on the trigger, she putted pressure on it hearing the gun noise. Her hearts was beating fast, way too fast. Did Frost got him? She was wondering if he got killed. Unfortunately, nope. The Terrorist pointed his gun at Frost face. With a dull boring voice he simply said:

-Your clothes, get them off.

Frost was just in total incomprehension.

-You..want..me to ..

-Yeah, Undress yourself.

She couldn't simply said no right? She didn't want to be nude in front of..a terrorist! She tried to find something to distract the terrorist, the terrorist simply laugh.

-Don't force me to force you. Now get fucking naked!

The terrorist almost screamed face-to-face with Frost.

She was scared, and it was almost the first time!

Never before something like that happened. Normally, she always win, never before she faced a terrorist at such a low distance.

Frost was clearly in shocked but, she took off her bulletproof vest first. The terrorist was smiling while Frost was undressing, nude by now. Frost is 5"7, round charming boobs and a cute little butt. Little triangle near her pussy, it was her pubic hair. She was trying to hide her breast and vagina with her hands, blushing.

-Stop..Looking at me.. She said. It was almost a whisper.

-Damn you're sexy.

At least, our terrorist was frank.

-Turn around.

Frost obeyed, turning around the terrorist said stop until he was able to see her ass.

-Shit.. That's a cute little round butt.

Even if he didn't saw her face, he knew she was probably blushing.

-Ok, crawl to me now.

In less than a second, Frost even without knowing it was crawling like a cat advancing toward the terrorist.

The terrorist removed his belt, lowering his pants until Frost was able to see the bulging cock through the boxer.

Frost couldn't resist but thinking that this cock will probably soon enter her pussy or mouth.

He pull out his nine inches cock over Frost head.

-You need to be gentle with it, okay?

Frost started stroking it up and down. Since she was forced to do, why not taking it with pleasure? Lowering the free hand, she started fingering herself gently while masturbating the monster cock.

-Okay, enough foreplay put that in your mouth.

Frost was hesitating, she didn't know if she would like it.

He decided for her, gripping Frost head, he forced entered the dick and started the work. Frost continued fingered herself as her mouth was full because of the terrorist dick. She was gagging, her little mouth wasn't able to stand such a strike.

Even if for Frost it seems like it took an entire century, in reality it took 1 minute until the terrorist came in her mouth.

-Oh..sh..shit..!

He then, delivered the sauce.


	2. Caveira X Ela

(Before you read all of this, if I stopped it's cuz I didn't have any ideas.. Sorry if this is also very short.. But if you bring new interesting ideas I promise to try to make interesting stories more frequently)

Caveira was in her room lying on her bed. Wearing black panties and no bra. (KNOCK, KNOCK) Caveira looked over to the door. She heard a new voice. It was clearly feminine though, but she had no idea who it was. She screamed come in. Ela, entered. She remembered her now. It was that girl, that new girl from GROM.

-Huh..why..why.. are you almost naked?

Caveira didn't help but looked at Ela cute butt. Ela pants were just too much for Caveira. Ela was wearing a gray tank top she was clearly wearing no bra, because the pointed tits were almost going through the gray shirt.

-You like what you see, right?

-..Well.. to be honest, kinda..

Caveira smirked at Ela.

-Well, strip naked for me.

Ela was surprised, she tried to open her mouth but Caveira jumped on her.

Caveira and Ela were on the ground, Caveira on top over Ela body.

-I said, strip naked.

Ela didn't had any others options than to strip naked, so.. she stripped naked.

Ela had B cup breast, a shaved pussy and beautiful overall body.

-Eres magnífico… -I don't understand what you just said. Caveira smirked again before kissing Ela. Ela and Caveira were sharing their first kiss together. They letted their tongues touched, and danced together. Caveira while kissing Ela, was fingering Ela pussy. Greenish haired girl asked to stop, but Tania knew that she didn't actually want her to stop. Caveira, lowered her panties. Now fully nude. Her pussy had a dark bush. Hand on Ela head, pussy on faces, she started to rub her pussy against Ela mouth. -Oh.. put that tongue to work girl. Ela obeyed and her tongue was now out. Caveira was biting her own lower lips. -It's not your first experience huh.. you dirty whore.. Caveira was riding Ela face. Ela noise was in the dark Caveira bush, it probably stink because she didn't showered but she didn't cared that much. -God.. im..im.. coming! Caveira forced Ela head even further inside her pussy. Caveira was trembling now, pussy juice all over Ela mouth. -You liked that, I know it! Caveira stand up. -Now your turns to feel good. Caveira head, approached toward Ela pussy. She pulled out her tongue, licking the magnificient young vagina without any pubes. Ela putted her hand on Caveira head. -Keep, licking.. I love it! 


End file.
